


Post Workout Stress Relief

by BlackAce70



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Vaginal Sex, leg lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: After an intense workout in the Mountains, Ash and Bea decide to take a little break and relax. However, their little cool-off session turns heated when both trainer's eyes starts wandering and admiring the other's desirable bodies.Anonymous Commission
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Saitou | Bea
Kudos: 9





	Post Workout Stress Relief

The sounds of heavy panting could be heard deep within the mountainous area of the Stow-on-Side region. As two teenage trainers were resting, cooling off after what had been an intense training session between two of them. Ash and Bea, once initially intense rivals that soon became friends over the course of their journey and interaction with one another had gotten together for their occasional training and sparring session. A sudden and spontaneous thought-up activity that had been suggested by Bea, who felt that training one’s body alongside their pokemon was the best way to truly connect with their fighting spirit within the heart of a battle. Ash didn’t complain, not one bit as he never missed out on an opportunity to get a chance to bond with his pokemon, and if it meant getting a chance getting to grow stronger to protect those he cared about, then it was an even bigger incentive to go all out in training.

“Man, as usual, you really know how to push me to my limits Bea,” Ash smiled, wiping his brow with a towel he had brought with him while downing half a bottle of cold water, “I still can’t get over that this is how you train every day.” 

Bea, who had been seated in a meditative position, opened one eye and glanced over to Ash, “...It’s nothing major really, if anything, I owe most of my time and methods to the Machamp family. They’re the ones who helped give me my ideas of my training regime.” 

“Still, I think it’s pretty cool that you get to train with them all time up here,” He said, offering a smile to the Fighting Gym Leader, “You’re pretty amazing, you know that?” 

Bea blinked a few times before turning her head away abruptly, “Hmph.” Was all she could say on the matter, though if one were to look closer, they would’ve seen a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. 

Throughout the entire training session, she had to deal with Ash walking about wearing no shirt, showing off his surprisingly well-built frame. While he was no bodybuilder, he did sport an impressive 6-8 pack. Something that had managed to be cultivated and managed over the many years while he had been on a journey with him and his pokemon. Overall, a body fit and worthy of a truly dedicated pokemon trainer. 

Bea wasn’t the only one who was admiring the other’s body. Ash couldn’t help but glance over at Bea’s body as well. For a short girl, Ash couldn’t deny how much of a lovely body Bea had on her. Short and petite but was well-toned in her arms and legs, along with a set of abs that would make any exercise nut look on with even. Yet did nothing in taking away from her cute feminine charms that the gym leader retained as well. Complete with a cute heart-shaped face, a nice slight hourglass/pear-shaped curves. Complimented by her modestly sized chest, sinfully wide hips that led down to some plump thick thighs, and a pair of round and firm asscheeks. All of which, were currently housed in a simple white and black training bra top and shorts combo. Which helped accentuate her lovely legs and figure, something that Ash couldn’t help but form a light blush at. 

“...You’re staring,” Bea said, her tone completely even and holding no hint of malice behind it. And Ash realized that the gym leader was staring into his brown eyes with her captivating silver ones.

“Yeah,” He laughed a bit bashfully, “But at the same time, so are you,” He pointed out, “And you don’t mind to mind it overall, do you?” 

Bea’s flushed face grew redder as she looked away calmly, which contrasted the rapidly beating heart that was palpitating, “I… suppose not,” She mumbled, “Do you?” 

Ash smiled and shook his head at the question, “No.” 

Hearing that simple one-worded response snapped whatever restraint Bea had within her. Pulling Ash close, she smashed her lips against his for a fierce kiss, one Ash returned just as fervently as the two fell back on the rocky ground underneath them. Bea shivered, feeling the gentle yet eager touch of Ash’s hands roaming about all over her body. Snaking their way underneath her top and coping a feel at her modest breasts with his firm hands. The blush on her face deepened when he motioned to take her top off. The fighter offering no type of resistance to his action at all, though that didn’t stop her from covering her breasts and turning her head from embarrassment. 

The sight made Ash smile softly, “Hey come on now,” He gently coaxed her into removing her arms away to show off her breasts, “No need to hide your body from me, you look amazing. Every single part of you,” As if wanting to prove his point. He pulled her and wrapped his mouth over one of her dark nipples, making the martial artist gasp forced down a moan behind her hand as she squirmed and trembled above him. Shivers of bliss running down her spine from feeling him suckle lightly on the nub, the sensitive teat slowly growing harder by the second as Ash swirled his tongue skillfully around it. 

“A-Ash…” She gasped, she could feel the heat of her arousal beginning to gather and pool together within her loins. Which only intensified when she felt something pressing up against her nether regions. A hot blush forming, Bea didn’t need to look down to guess that it was Ash’s member and judging from the way it was rubbing against not only her crotch but also her stomach. The fellow pokemon trainer was more than well equipped for the impending task at hand. 

“Heh, sorry about that,” The Pallet Town Trainer had the decency to look a bit bashful, “I couldn’t help myself, not when I have a cute girl in my arms like this.” 

Bea’s silver eyes widened, “C-Cute?!” She squeaked uncharacteristically, her reaction plainly obvious that she hadn’t been expecting to hear such a compliment like that, “...Don’t tease me like that,” She muttered, looking away from the grinning boy. 

_ ‘It seems for all her stoic demeanor, she’s pretty weak when it comes to getting genuine compliments. Pretty cute,’  _ Ash thought in amusement before kissing against her neck, “But it’s true, you might not believe it, but you’re a rather cute girl than you give yourself credit for. Not only do you have a cute face, and a killer body for someone like you; but you also got a pretty adorable personality as well. As far as I can tell, you deserve every bit of praise that you get.”

By the time Ash finished talking, Bea had turned as red as a ripe tomato. For most of her life, Bea had never been the type to care about her appearance all that much. Preferring to focus on training and becoming stronger alongside her pokemon and the Machamp family. That is until she had met Ash during his journey, it was there that she started to become a bit more aware and self-conscious of her appearance. Unaware at the time that she had begun to develop a crush on Ketchum, which only grew the more she spent time and got to know him. To hear him compliment her the way he did and mean every word, in the short time she’s known him, she knew that he never lied when talking about his friends and loved ones. His words managed to make her heart flutter in many ways. 

Feeling emboldened by his words, Bea had sunken down between Ash’s legs, finding herself at his trousers that were pitching a notable tent in his crotch area. Swallowing lightly, she undid the button to her pants and pulled them down, freeing his member from its confines. A look of shock flashed all over Bea’s face at the sight of the massive length imposing itself in front of her. From what she could tell, Ash had to be at least… 10 inches in length and had a huge girth to his width. 

“I-I had no idea that they could get this big,” She uttered; while she was no stranger to the male sexual organ. What she saw from pictures and books was nothing compared to what was standing tall and proud before her. 

Ash rubbed the back of his head, “Sorry about that,” He laughed, “I’ve always been a bit of a special case with my size. If it’s too much for you, you don’t have to-” 

“Nothing is too much for me,” She glared, though she knew Ash meant nothing by it, her pride wouldn’t allow her crush to insinuate that his member would be too much for her to handle. “I just… need to take it in slowly.” 

And that’s exactly what she did, gripping Ash’s member, she pumped the member slowly. Feeling it twitch and throb against her hand as she took the engorged tip into her mouth. The salty taste of Ash’s cock hit her tongue, almost indescribable to really put it into words really. She swirled her tongue around the fat knob before descending slowly, taking each and every inch into her mouth, shuddering as the shaft made quick works stretching out her throat, and causing a notable bulge against her neck. She coughed but luckily managed to suppress her gag reflex all the way until she reached the base of Ash’s cock. Remaining there for a few moments before she rose up, stopping with just the tip in her mouth and dropping back down. Repeating the motion several times over until she started getting a steady pace going with her blowjob ministration. 

The sudden spike in pleasure caused Ash to hiss out, “B-Bea…” He grunted, watching the barefoot fighter blow him in the middle of the mountain clearings. 

Bea looked at him with one open eye before shutting it and resuming her blowjob. Ash, unable to resist, place a hand on her head and started pumping his hips upwards, matching her pacing as help her manually bob up and down. Bea was startled by the sudden action but quickly adapted and soon found herself moaning around his member. Rubbing her thighs together as she felt heat beginning to pool within her core. 

Ash’s grunts and groans became grew aggressive as he used both hands to thrust down Bea’s head. Pre already leaking out and coating her tongue. Something Bea noted, tasted rather odd but not unpleasant, flicking her tongue against the tips, she lapped up the clear essence with a hum and gulp. The heat growing stronger between her legs, edging the gym leader closer to her first climax while Ash twitched and throbbed against her tight coiling throat. Before either teen realized it, Ash cried out lightly as he suddenly came inside of Bea’s mouth. The tanned beauty froze with her silver eyes shrinking in shock as her mouth gushed with a salty taste pouring down her throat and into her gullet. 

Her first reaction was to pull away on instinct but Ash’s hands kept her in place. For the best as she didn’t want to shy away from her crush’s seed anyway. Steeling herself, she started gulping down the load as much as she could, her entire body burning hotly as a result. Despite her best efforts to swallow everything, however. The amount was too much for her and ended up spilling down from the side of her chin, ultimately being forced to pull away with a gasp of air. Coughing a bit from her slightly sore throat. 

“You okay?” Asked Ash, his voice and face full of concern, making Bea blush. 

“I-I’m fine,” She mumbled, “I just… I just need to practice some more for the future, that’s all.” 

Ash’s smiled widened, “So you’re saying that you want to do something like this again with me?” Even though it was meant to be teasing, he couldn’t help have a little hope tone in his voice. 

Bea turned away, “O-Oh if you’re up for it…” She mumbled, only to blink when Ash turned her head back and kissed her on her forehead. As her mouth was still a little stained. 

“I’d like that,” He said, making Bea smile softly. 

-X- 

“Alright, ready?” 

The couple was now standing up, all of their clothes completely off as they were now getting ready for the main event. Bea was bent forward, keeping herself steady by latching onto a tree in front of her. She looked over her shoulder back to Ash and nodded. 

“Yes, and don’t be afraid, thrust it all in one go,” She told him, her eyes resolute. 

“Really,” Ash blinked, “Are you sure, won’t it hurt?” He asked in concern, to which Bea shook her head. 

“So long as it’s you, I’ll be fine. Now go on and thrust, I can handle it, no problem,” Her gaze turned fierce, “Do it!” 

Not wanting to refuse her wishes, Ash nodded and firmly held onto her wide hips firmly. Taking his cock, he gently guided it into the entrance and pushed himself slowly into her, already earning a pleasantly cute moan from the small gym leader. But before Bea could look back and speak up at Ash again, the Pallet Town trainer slammed his hips into the tanned beauty’s ass.  
  


**_“ASH USED THRUST!”_ **

**_  
Bea: ?!!!_ **

**_  
IT’S SUPER EFFECTIVE!!!_ **

  
“?! Bea, you okay?!” Ash cried out. 

Bea’s response didn’t come immediately, how could it when the fighter was recovering having the air knocked out of her lungs with Ash’s sudden thrust. While she knew he was big, she had no idea that he was large enough to drive his length and reach all the way to her womb’s entrance. And that was before her brain finally registered the pain that exploded into her mind. Her grip on the tree grew tighter as her nails sunk into the bark, willing herself to try and keep her legs from quivering as she rode out the brief agony coursing throughout her entire body. Letting in a sharp intake of breath before calming down. 

“I’m fine…” She uttered, the moment she managed to find her voice, “I just… needed a minute,” She looked back at him with a small smile, “You can start moving now.” 

Ash still had a look of hesitancy on him, but the look of reassurance on Bea’s face managed to coax him into moving. His movements were slow at first, as a way so that the both of them could adjust to having Ash inside of her. Her insides were extremely tight, as one would expect from a freshly popped virgin. As she began to loosen more and more around him, his speed picked up. His grip on her wide waist even firmer as he pounded his hips into Bea’s soft rear. 

Bea herself couldn’t prevent the moans from slipping out as she started getting used to the feeling of Ash’s cock pumping itself inside of her. The former intense pain that she felt prior fading away, replacing it relief and newfound pleasure that was taking over her entire behind. The loud claps of her asscheek filled her ears along with Ash’s grunts of exertion, she could just feel her own rear jiggling uncontrollably from absorbing each powerful thrust made by her love’s hips. The tip kissing the entrance each time caused her face to become distorted with pleasure, a thing she knew for a fact was happening as her own eyes went cross. She had no idea how amazing it was to have sex, especially with someone you loved, but the ecstasy, the bliss, the uncontrollable craving for wanting more. It felt amazing, something that was evening better than training and fighting. 

She let out a surprised sound when she felt Ash move her body suddenly. Turning her body around to where she was facing him, her legs lifted up into the air and hanging around the teen’s waist. 

“A-Ash?” 

“I just wanted to get a better look at your expression. And I gotta say, you have a really cute look on your face right now.” 

If it were anymore possible, Bea’s face managed to turn a nice deep shade of red that could resemble a tomato. She didn’t know how such simple compliments like this could have a profound effect on her, but yet here she was. Utterly flustered speechless, was her heart really that smitten for him? She wasn’t given time to dwell on it as his thrusts into her resumed, the new position and angle helped him reach even further into her core. Showing off a slight bulge in her stomach, which only further emphasized just how big he was. 

“N-Ngh!” Throwing her head back, Bea fully wrapped her legs around Ash’s waist. Her toes beginning to curl as she felt something within her building up and fast, “A-Ash, I-I’m…” 

“S-Same,” He grunted, bucking his hips faster inside of the Gym Leader. His cock throbbing painfully for release, “Don’t hold back, let it out.” 

That was all the permission she needed before Bea let out a surprisingly loud scream as both she and Ash reached their climaxes together. Her juices spraying everywhere as she felt Ash shoot off inside of her, a warm sensation filling her from the hot and sticky jizz pouring into her womb and coating her walls. Ash, for his part, was groaning at how tight Bea’s walls was clamping down around him. Milking his cock as much as it could for his seed. The two remained the way they were for a few more moments, riding out the pleasure of their highs before Ash ultimately pulled out Bea. Letting the excess spill out onto the floor. Both teens looking at one another while panting.

“So… how’s that for a workout?” He smiled, earning him a smirk from the Martial Artist. 

“I… definitely wouldn’t mind more training like this in the future.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, be sure to check out some of my other works on here. And for more SFW stories, go on Fanfiction.net, my name is the same over there as it is here. Also, don't forget to check out my Twitter for the latest updates to any stories. https://twitter.com/Ace70Black


End file.
